Valor
by Minimini
Summary: Dicen que hay personas que no tienen nada de que arrepentirse al final de sus días, hay otras que en cambio tienen una larga lista…Yo era de los segundos. SPOILERS DH!


Bueno pues ya me conocen, me bloqueo y escribo one-shots T-T

**Bueno pues ya me conocen, me bloqueo y escribo one-shots T-T**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y que la musa vuelva pronto.**

**Arya, hermosa, espero que todo haya salido muy bien con tu mudanza y aunque suene loco disfrútala… yo se lo que te digo xD Y gracias por el beteo.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi gran amigo Diego: niño, espero que se lo digas, tomate tú tiempo, todo el que quieras, pero díselo. Sabes que debes hacerlo.**

_**Valor**_

Todos los días… Todos y cada uno de los malditos días de aquel último año te estuve observando. Te veía todas las noches a través del mapa de mi padre, todas, antes de dormir. Llegue a verte merodear por los jardines en la madrugada, solo dios sabrá como le hacías para salir sin que te descubrieran, solo él… y yo.

Muchas veces me levanté de mi cama y te seguí, otras tantas tan solo te observé por la ventana del dormitorio, pero todas ellas te observaba. El darte pelea era la única forma de acercarme a ti al punto de poder tocarte, de posar mis manos sobre tu túnica, de acorralarte contra alguna pared y poner mi cara tan cerca de la tuya que casi podía besarte; debo admitir muchas veces estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces soltabas alguna frase despectiva que me recordaba el por qué quería golpearte, porque si quería golpearte…

Y entonces llegó el fin. Debía enfrentarme a Voldemort y debía morir para ello y cuando lo supe solo había una cosa en mi cabeza. Dicen que hay personas que no tienen nada de que arrepentirse al final de sus días, hay otras que en cambio tienen una larga lista…Yo era de los segundos. De una sola cosa se derivaban tantas otras de las que me arrepentía, la principal, no haberte dicho lo mucho que me gustabas; de ahí venían tantas otras cosas como el no haberte besado en alguna de esas peleas en las que te tenía mi merced, el no haberme permitido ser valiente y enfrentarte.

Que bonito Gryffindor, temeroso de un gran "_no_", de cualquier especie de rechazo; como si todas las personas a las que conociera me quisieran inmediatamente, como si nunca, nadie en toda mi puta vida hubiera dicho algo malo de mí.

Todo estaba perdido, él me mató y yo quede libre de toda la mierda que había en esa guerra. Lo único que quedaba era que Ron y Hermione terminarán; no la tenían fácil, lo se, pero yo ya había hecho todo lo que podía, todo lo que me tocaba. Había muerto por ellos, por ti. Hacía tanto tiempo que había renunciado a ti…

Me encontré con Dumbledore; entonces ya no parecía tan importante, al principio no recordaba porque estaba en aquel sitio y de la nada todo llegó a mi mente, las respuestas de los grandes porqué en mi vida estaban resueltos… y también estaban muertos junto conmigo. Pero había una esperanza, Dumbledore me dijo que podía regresar, aquella idea revoloteó en mi mente como mariposas en mi estomago; ¡podía volver a verte!

Pero esta vez no solo te vería, esta vez volvería para ser valiente. Te diría que te quiero, qué más da si me mandabas a la mierda, he sobrevivido hasta a la puta muerte, puedo sobrevivir si me rechazas, pero no sino me arriesgo y te digo todo lo que siento.

Lo primero que hice al terminar con Voldemort fue buscarte con la mirada, estabas en un rincón junto a tus padres, me acerque a ti, pero no alcance a llegar; todos querían que estuviera con ellos, que celebrara, que compartiera su dolor. Volví a alejarme de ti, te cuidaba con la mirada todo el tiempo, iba de familia en familia y entre una y otra te desapareciste de mi visión. Entonces me asuste, no podías irte sin que hubiera hablado contigo, deje a todos y comencé a buscarte, mi desesperación crecía conforme los segundos transcurrían. Durante horas te busqué en vano por el castillo…te habías ido.

No volví a saber de ti en mucho tiempo, mi fe se perdió y mi amor se dio a la resignación. Más tarde que pronto me vi casado con Ginny; era una gran mujer y sigue siéndolo, la quiero con todo mi corazón, pero en el mismo fondo de él aun te quería a ti.

Y volví a verte, con tu esposa y tu hijo. El niño era clavadito a ti, en cuanto lo vi me sentí como un chiquillo de once años; había creído que el tiempo retrocedía para mí, para brindarme la oportunidad que había perdido aquel día en el Gran Comedor… no, no por aquel día, por toda mi vida. ¡Que estupidez! En fin, después me miraste y me saludaste con la cabeza.

Me despedí de mis hijos y estaba por volverme a casa con mi esposa que me esperaba con mis amigos, se suponía que iríamos a comer, pero entonces te acercaste y yo no lo podía creer.

-Tienes un minuto –dijiste.

-Por supuesto –respondí totalmente aturdido.

Nos alejamos juntos un par de metros a pesar de que no había nadie conocido cerca.

-Gracias –fue lo primero en salir de tu boca.

-¿Gracias? –pregunté con una sonrisa confundida. No entendía a que venía aquello, en realidad en ese momento nada tenía sentido.

-El día que mataste a Voldemort…sé que querías decirme algo, pero no quería que lo hicieras así que me fui con mi familia…Gracias por no buscarme.

Lo sabías, desde entonces lo sabías y huiste de mí. Creía que toda la culpa había sido mía, luego llegas y dices que sabías lo que te diría, que sabías que te quería… No sabía que decir y mi boca, al contrario de lo que cualquiera creería, estaba firmemente cerrada. Ya no diría nada, por mi cabeza se reproducía una serie de imágenes de cómo hubiera sido mi vida a tu lado, pero no era así.

-Quizás no lo he planteado bien –proseguiste ante mi silencio-. Al no buscarme me has permitido tener una familia propia, un hijo, una vida…Gracias por ello.

-¿Gracias? –repetí al ser lo único que podía pronunciar, aunque rápidamente sabría que no era del todo cierto.

-Tú también tienes una familia, ¿no? ¿No estas agradecido por ello?

-Amo a mi familia –dije firmemente-, pero ese día ya te había elegido a ti.

Pareciera que esto te cae como bomba, y en cierto sentido para mí también. Mis ojos se abren y ahora ya no veo lo que pudo ser, lo añoro, más lo entierro en ese momento. Tenías razón, ahora tenía una familia y una vida que había forjado a su lado, al igual que tu y en el fondo estaba agradecido contigo por ello, pero también una rabia intensa se formaba en mi interior y toda iba dirigida hacía ti, por haber elegido lo que podría ser antes que a mí.

-Me tengo que ir –digo al ver que no queda más que decirnos, pero no terminé de dar media vuelta y dar el paso cuando te escucho decir lo que hacía poco más de diecinueve años quería escucharte.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Un poco tarde, me digo con tristeza al volverme.

-Tengo una familia, Draco.

-¿No te intereso? –preguntas con esperanza.

-Claro que si –afirmo con seguridad y tu cuerpo se relaja-. Y mucho más que eso, pero tengo una familia.

Tu rostro vuelve a descomponerse, pero esta vez hay algo que no puedo identificar, o al menos hasta que me vuelves a hablar. Indignación, eso es lo que es.

-¿Sacrificarás algo que podría ser enorme entre nosotros por tu familia?

-Pero si es lo que has hecho tú, hace casi veinte años –le digo, lo mejor será que me vaya-. Adiós.

Vuelvo a dar media vuelta y esta vez logro alejarme de ti. Podría haberme arrojado yo mismo a las vías del tren por ello, pero supongo que mi orgullo es más grande mi valor, por eso te dejo ahí.

Recuerdo ese día de nuevo, la estación me recuerda aquel lugar puro y tranquilo en el que estaba con Dumbledore, del que había vuelto por ti, para no arrepentirme de nada en mi vida y me doy cuenta que tú tienes mucho más de lo que arrepentirte. Y tú también lo sabías, por eso me llamaste y me dijiste aquello.

Solo hay una cosa que me pregunto: yo pude regresar de la muerte y reparar aquello de lo que me arrepentía, pero… ¿qué harás tú para ello?

**Terriblemente triste y dramático, lo se, no estoy en la cumbre de la inspiración y mucho menos de la felicidad, por ello no continuó aun con "Todo por una cama" y les ruego que me disculpen por ello.**

**Diego cariño, vuelvo a dirigirme a ti: la vida es corta y más si solo tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que se esta en la escuela, no te presiones (y esto lo digo en serio), pero si lo que sientes es tan grande me parece que el riesgo es lo único que tienes. Sé que parezco una mamá regañona, pero aun así se que me amas .**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Prometo volver con "Todo por una cama" tan solo vuelva la estupida musa ¬¬**


End file.
